1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating an inspection data used in the inspection of a pattern formed on a substrate, an inspection method using the inspection data, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a demand for micropatterning semiconductor integrated circuits has been increasing. In this trend, it is becoming increasingly difficult to inspect defects of a pattern (a device pattern) formed on a semiconductor substrate (wafer). As a result, the Die to Database inspection method has been mainly used rather than the Die to Die inspection method as the inspection method for defect inspection of a device pattern. The Die to Database inspection method is disclosed for example in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-26360.
In the Die to Database inspection method, the defects of the device pattern are detected with desired detection sensitivity by comparing the inspection data to the device pattern. In the inspection method, it is very important to apply an appropriate inspection data for obtaining an accurate result.
However, in the background Die to Database inspection method, an appropriate inspection data is not always used and thereby a reliable inspection result can not always be obtained.